Fucked up Love
by CallMeJoz
Summary: "No matter how many knives we stab in each other's back we'll always have each other's back because we're lucky like that." Nikki and Summer don't have a normal relationship because it only takes one sentence to start an all out physical brawl between them. It's pretty fucked up! Nikki/Summer Femslash one-shot


**Umm so yea I know this is completely and totally random but let me explain to you how this happened. Anywhore the title pretty much sums up this story. Okay now read it and I'll explain at the bottom.**

* * *

"I don't give a fuck if that's what the fans want you're mine Nikki not John's!" Yelled Summer for probably the tenth time tonight.

"For the last fucking time it was just a kiss! You're acting like I had sex with the guy!" Argued Nikki right back. This is a pretty common activity between these two. One does something that the other doesn't like and then it sparks the fire to ignite the whole forest. "It's just part of the show and you do this every time like you didn't know that was going to happen." This argument isn't an old one to say the least. Summer and Nikki were once upon a time a happy couple that was until Total Divas came into existence driving a wedge in between the two of them. Really it was the choice of either being unemployed or pretend to be something you aren't. The answer was obvious if the two of them ever wanted to hopefully have a beautiful wedding followed by a romantic honeymoon together on a secluded island off the coast of Hawaii. Summer was hesitant at first because she was still part of the roster at that time, while Nikki grabbed at any chance she had to get back into the business she loved. It's always about who and what looks good together in this company not about what the partner of one of their workers thinks. You can believe if it were up to Summer, Nikki and John wouldn't be an onscreen thing but they are and there's nothing she can do about it. Ideally Nikki being back on the road with Summer should be a good thing but boy were they both wrong. Now it's just a constant question if one actually loves the other.

"Nikki you kissed him again! After the peck you grabbed him and pulled him back in for an even longer kiss. And you did it right in front of my face!" Sobbed Summer. "Do you even care about how I feel? Because what you did out there was so disrespectful and I-"

"Disrespectful?! Are you fucking kidding me! Oh I'm sorry Mrs. Fandango please go ahead dance and grind all over Curtis in front of me because it's just what I love seeing."

"Don't you dare try and turn this on me. Curtis and I are only dance partners and that's it-"

"Oh really because I'm pretty fucking sure you were locking lips with him last night during the house show!"

"That's because it was part of the match layout! And just like every other house show it's a distraction to let Jericho catch him to win. No where in it do I grab him for another kiss."

"Wow so you can kiss a guy but I can't. Wooow what a giant double standard. I swear sometimes I feel like I should just go live with John for real." Nikki breathed under her breath.

"You know what fuck you! Fuck this shit I'm so done with you. Take your shit and get out of my house!" Yelled Summer before grabbing Nikki's suitcase and throwing it at her hitting her right in the chest.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR GODDAMN MIND!" Yelled Nikki absolutely fuming. They just got home from a show and decided to go home and relax for a bit. It was relaxing until Nikki had a few scenes to shoot that required her to kiss John. At this point in their relationship they know better than to start an argument out in public because they never end well. This time they were unpacking when this one started.

"IF YOU LOVE JOHN SO MUCH WHY DON'T YOU GO LIVE WITH HIM THEN! GET YOUR SHIT AND GO!" Screamed Summer grabbing whatever was in her reach and launching it at Nikki.

"STOP!" Nikki shouted. But all that did was get Summer to stop throwing things at her and storm over to her.

"I said leave." She growled picking up Nikki's suitcase and began to leave the room with it. She didn't get far before Nikki grabbed her by the arm and yanked her back as hard as she could. In doing so it caused Summer to stumble backwards.

"Don't fucking touch my stuff you fucking bitch!" Spat Nikki as she grabbed her now empty suitcase, being Summer shook it enough that all its contents are scattered all over the floor. "What the fuck is the matter wit-" Before Nikki could finish she was met with a huge slap in the face.

"Get out!" Demanded Summer pointing to the door. This here is another problem in their relationship because the both of them are hot heads. So Summer slapping Nikki only added gasoline to the fire. Not liking being told what to do Nikki slapped away her hand.

"You can't kick me out of my own house." She growled holding her cheek.

"We'll see about that." With that Summer picked up all the clothes she could carry and pushed past Nikki.

"Where are you going?" Summer completely ignored her and headed straight for the front door. She then opened it and threw the clothes out into the yard. But as soon as she walked back in she was quickly tackled by a now equally pissed off Nikki. "I swear to god if you don't go get those I'm going to skin you alive and make you watch me make a new jacket out of it." She growled.

"Fuck you! Why don't you get John to do it. I'm sure-" Nikki slapped her before she could finish. But all it did was earn a chuckle. "Ha you hit like a bitch!" Taunted Summer earnings her a stiff right hand to the face guaranteeing a bruise tomorrow morning. To anyone else this would be some sort of crazy street fight, but this is also an unfortunate common activity between them. "Get off me! I hate you!" Summer then pushed Nikki off her with enough force for her to fall to the side and for her shoulder to smack into the wall leaving a nice sized hole in the wall. Summer then got up and went back into the bedroom to grab more clothes.

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" Groaned Nikki as she groggily made it to her feet. "You want to play fine I'll play." Nikki murmured to herself. She then walked into the kitchen and grabbed Summers phone off the counter. While in there she grabbed the meat tenderizer mallet. "Hey babe is your phone invincible to meat mallets?" She sang out loud enough so Summer could hear. Within seconds she appeared in the hallway standing so her and Nikki were staring each other down.

"Don't you fucking dare." Warned Summer slowly inching closer. "Smash my phone and I swear today will be your last physical day here on earth."

"No it's okay I'm sure Fandango can shake his hips and get you a new one." Nikki responded in a dramatic voice. "Go get my stuff out the yard."

"No I don't want you here anymore." That was all it took for Nikki to take the mallet and smash it dead center on Summer's phone shattering the glass completely.

"Fucking psycho whore!" Growled Summer before grabbing the nearest thing to her and throwing it at Nikki. Unfortunately the closest item to her was a picture frame that contains a photo of them hugging underneath the Eiffel Tower in Paris. That item was probably the only thing in their house that hasn't been broken somehow within the past three years of their relationship. They've only been together for four but to them it feels like centuries. With their very similar personalities and desire to always be right are what keeps them together but yet so far apart. They never planned on falling in love with each other it just happened one day and stayed that way. Some wonder how Summer and Nikki even became a thing in the first place... It's simple really it all started with a smile and an aggressive shove into a wall that lead to a confusing make out. Then the next thing they know they found themselves causing harm to each other for the thrill and both of them loved it. "Come here!" Growled Summer as she ran at Nikki dodging her phone being she threw it at her. Knocking over chairs as she went Nikki ran and hid in the bathroom closing and locking the door behind her. She knows how important Summer's phone is to her, and that once she gets her hands on her it isn't going to be pleasant. "OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" Growled Summer banging on the doors.

"EAT SHIT!" If Summer wasn't mad before she is now. Nobody likes being locked out of a room. Being the leggy blonde she is, she simply kicked the door. It didn't budge much but it definitely could be kicked down so she threw another kick with more force. This time there was a loud cracking noise and the door flew open breaking the door frame in the process. At this point Summer was beyond the point of talking all she wanted to do was avenge her broken phone. "I HATE YOU!" Screamed Nikki before Summer kicked her in the stomach causing her to cripple over in pain giving Summer a clear shot to knee her in the face making her fall onto the floor. After watching her girlfriend fall to the floor she just stood there and looked down at her as Nikki looked up at her. She instantly started to feel guilty as soon as she saw that she gave Nikki a bloody nose. Nikki didn't notice it at first until she felt something warm running down onto her lips. Wiping at it she then discovered it was her own blood. On the other hand Summer feeling bad got down on her knees and hugged her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry Nik I didn't mean to-" Nikki wasn't in the mood to hear it right now. So she pushed Summer off her and punched her right in the jaw. Anyone else they would have been down for the count but Summer has been punched in the face by Nikki so many times that she is almost immune to it. But no many how many times she gets punched she'll always go down long enough for Nikki to take charge. So Nikki quickly climbed on top of Summer and wrapped both her hands around her neck and squeezed as tight as she could.

"I don't want to do this but you drew blood. Say goodbye bitch." Growled Nikki in a sadistic low tone. At this point Summer's survival instincts kicked in and she began to fight back. So after attempting to try and pry Nikki's hand off her to no avail she used her body to her advantage. She used her legs and kicked them upward nailing Nikki on the back of the head causing her to loosen her grip enough to push Nikki off her. When Nikki fell off her Summer took that opportunity to get up and leave the bathroom and toward the family room. But before she could get there she felt someone grab onto her long locks and pull her back. "You're a fucking idiot!" Nikki grumbled before planting a huge kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"Get off me!" Summer growled pushing Nikki off her. She pushed her with enough force to cause Nikki to stumble backwards and knock into the coffee table shattering it in the process. She didn't fall on it she knocked it over and the force caused it to shatter upon hitting the floor. That was the third replacement table to be put there. Deciding to get a glass top table this time was a dumb idea on their part. Then again last time this happened they promised each other it wouldn't happen again... That was three weeks ago. "Just fucking great! Look what you did that's the third one in four months."

"Fuck that table it was ugly anyway. Fuck this stupid house it's a piece of shit thanks to us. Fuck this fight I don't even fucking remember why it started in the first place. More importantly fuck you Summer, I'm done." Nikki spoke in a serious tone. "We do this every fucking time and all we do is hurt each other and tear apart our house. Fucking look at us we are no good for each other. I fucking gave you a black eye and you bloodied my nose." She managed to get out as tears began to fall down her cheeks. She then slowly began to inch closer to Summer. "Aren't you tired of this routine? I love you so goddamn much but it's slowly killing us babe. I'm pretty sure the neighbors think we are crazy. I'm pretty sure one of them called the cops on us since it's three in the morning and we are yelling and breaking shit. Look around us this use to look nice and now it's looks like a dysfunctional family lives here. Look at us we are covered in bruises that are unecesarry and we look like we got jumped. It's bad enough we get little to no respect because we love each other. Now add to that we beat each other up over something so small that we could easily talk out, we might as well just not be a thing anymore. We spend so much time and money on fixing the crap we broke than we do on our relationship and I'm over it this time." Nikki spoke taking off the necklace Summer gave to her on their two year anniversary. "Here, you want me gone then fine I'll go." Nikki spoke softly crying placing the necklace in Summers hand and walking away. First thing she needed to do was gather her things out the yard. The door was still wide open from earlier so she just walked through began to pick up her clothes. In doing so her tears were mixing with the blood from her nose making it drip all over her clothes. All that did was cause her to lose her grip and completely break down. One would think since this isn't the first time they've fought like this that she'd be use to this feeling... But no it doesn't because when you love someone you don't want to leave them no matter what they do to make you mad. Unfortunately for Nikki she is madly in love with Summer and can't see herself with anyone else.

As Nikki sat there in the yard crying she really thought it was over for good this time. Usually Summer says something in the end but she was silent this time. Just the thought of losing her Summer was enough sadness for her to cry even harder. That only lasted for five minutes before she felt a warm body sit down behind her and pull her into their grasp. She then felt the familiar set of hands place the necklace back around her neck.

"I'm sorry." Summer whispered in her ear before gently kissing her shoulder. She then wrapped her arms around Nikki's waist and rested her head on her shoulder. Hearing the woman she loved crying over something she did brought tears to her own eyes. And together they sat in the yard three in the morning battered and bruised crying in each other's company. They stayed that way even when the sun came up and neighbors began to drive past looking at them. They don't care what anyone else thinks about how crazy they look sitting in the yard with clothes scattered around them. If there was one thing they could agree on together was that they loved each other and that's all they really knew.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Now it's almost six in the morning and they are still sitting in the yard. Neither mad, sad, or happy, just okay.

"Hey Nik?" Summer murmured softly.

"Yea?"

"You know I love you and I didn't mean it when I said I wanted you out. It's just I don't like the fact they are forcing you to be with John."

"I know I hate it too but you know it's part of my contract that I do it." Nikki cooed turning to look at her girlfriend.

"Yeah." Summer sighed in a defeated manner. That caused Nikki to pull away and switch her position so she was facing her girlfriend. Without a word she caressed her cheek and passionately kissed her. Summer eagerly returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around Nikki's waist pulling her as close as possible. "I love you Nicole so much and I honestly don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I know you don't have to put up with me but thank you for staying after every time we argue."

"I love you too Summer but the thing about our relationship is no matter how many knives we stab in each other's back we will always have each others back because we're lucky like that. We are two masochistic psychopaths and I wouldn't want it any other way. Brie tells me all the time I should leave you but she doesn't understand how lonely I'd be without you in my life." Nikki half smiled looking Summer in the eyes.

"Good so then I hope that means you're done with all this fighting we do?"

"Yeah I'm not sure how many more coffee tables I can bare going shopping for."

"Well then how about we make this official right now." Summer decided before reaching into her pocket and and pulling out a ring. "Marry me Nikki. Let's stop fighting as girlfriends and argue like the old married couple we are only for real this time." That caught Nikki completely of guard she couldn't do anything but kiss her. "Together we build each other up only to knock it down so why not keep doing it for the rest of our lives."

"Yes!"

"Yes?!"

"Yes!" Smiled Nikki sticking out her left hand so Summer could slide on the ring. "Its beautiful!" She cooed admiring the ring.

"A beautiful ring for a beautiful girl." That earned Summer another loving kiss. "But come on let's go inside I'm tired and I have a massive headache." Summer suggested as she got to her feet.

"But first we have to clean up."

"No we can do it later I don't fe-" She stopped mid sentence being Nikki shot her a death glare. They just got done one fight there's no need to start another fight so soon, especially since they are newly engaged. "I guess I'll go get the broom and sweep up the coffee table."

"Damn right you are blondie, but first you're going to pick up these clothes and wash them because you threw them out here." Nikki grinned before going back in the house. Maybe their relationship isn't as crazy as it seems. Yeah sure they fight and stuff gets broken but at the end of the day they need each other. It's a nasty cycle of love and violence but after years of doing it it's something they are use to doing. Completely normal in their eyes and insane in the eyes of an outsider at the end of the day it's still love. A very fucked up love, but love is love as long as both parties are happy.

* * *

 **okay now that you can't unread that (Unless you have short-term memory loss) let me explain to you where I got the idea for this. It started at like two in the morning last night and I decided I would try again to work on Elephant Cupcakes because I haven't updated it in a while. That story is a hard one for me to write being the vibe of it is kinda dark and I have to be in a glum mood to be able to write it. And as of late I've either been stressed or happy being I'm a senior in high school and I graduate June 18. No where in that time gap have I been generally bummed out. But sometimes when I need to write something sad I listen to sad music so last night I started off with The Weeknds, The Hills and went from there. Eventually I somehow ended up listening to Rhianna's Love the way you lie part two. And I'm reading the lyrics and then as soon as I read Eminem's first line it hit me. Like I had got a request for a Nikki/Summer story and I figured that this would fit. Unfortunately it doesn't cuz the request was for a chapter story... Bleh! So really I kind did this cuz I wanted to do it. If you're wondering I'm probably going to leave this as a one-shot. I mean I could if enough people want more of this but I doubt it. Okay now I'm going to try and finish this Elephant Cupcakes chapter. If you've thought about it there's porn about it. ~Joz #FuckItUp**


End file.
